¿Tan bello es caer a tus pies?
by lacoliflorindomable
Summary: Cuando la divertida e inigualable Mérida llega a la Universidad "Diswork" encuentra por primera vez a Jack Frost y a Hipo, el primero un chico popular de lo más informal y el segundo el mejor amigo de éste. De modo que, cuando el destino los reúne surge una chispa que se convierte en llama... ¿Podrá Mérida vivir con los sentimientos que han provocado estos dos chicos?
1. Chapter 1

Había un chico en su habitación.  
Ella Dirigió, nuevamente, su vista al número pintado en la puerta «263» claramente era el cuarto que le correspondía, pero a la vez pudo haberse equivocado de residencia. Todas parecían iguales.

\- Tú debes ser Mérida - dijo el chico, que ahora sonreía y le extendía la mano.  
Mérida no estrecho su mano con la de él. Llevaba las manos ocupadas y miro sospechoso al individuo que le daba la bienvenida.  
Debía ser un error... Tenía que ser un error. Por parte "Berk" era una residencia mixta. ¿Existían las habitaciones mixtas?

\- ¿Tienes más equipaje abajo? - pregunto el chico, quien ahora le quitaba la caja que llevaba en las manos para depositarla en un colchón desnudo - Seguro que has traído más. Nosotros ya hemos subido todo.

Él era alto, por lo menos más alto que ella, de tez morena y cabello castaño.  
Mérida Volvió a mirar el número de la habitación. ¿Rapunzel era un chico?.

\- ¡Punzie! - exclamo el chico - ha llegado tu compañera.

Una chica entro en la habitación esquivando a Mérida y se volvió a mirarla con amabilidad.

\- Rapunzel, Mérida. Mérida, Rapunzel - las presentó.

\- Puedes llamarme Punzie - dijo la chica tan sonriente como él - Iremos a comer al 'Rápido' unas Hamburguesas ¿Te apuntas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.  
Unos segundos después la puerta se cerro tras ellos. Mérida se sentó en el colchón, tomo su celular y llamo a Eleanor, su madre.

\- Acabo de llegar. Debo bajar por unas cosas y comienzo a ordenar. Espero que los tres diablillos se estén portando de lo mejor. Besos - dijo Mérida al buzón de voz.

Después de ese mensaje y haber ordenado, Mer cerró la puerta con llave. Solo quería estar a solas escuchando música en su habitación.

\- Mérida. Mérida. ¿Estás ahí? - se escucho una voz atrás de la puerta.

Mérida se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y aprieta los ojos, fingiendo dormir.  
La llave gira en la cerradura cuando su compañera de habitación abre la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué te encierras? - preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Mérida abrió los ojos ¿Siempre sonríe? Pensó apartando la almohada de su cabeza.

\- Hay una fiesta de bienvenida y creo que deberíamos ir -

¿Deberíamos?.

Mer miro a Punzie cambiarse de ropa, maquillarse y rociar su perfume de frutilla que lo impregna todo.

\- ¿Vienes? - dijo la chica de largo cabello rubio.

Mérida estaba a punto de decir que no, mas recordó las palabras de su amiga, Mavis, que le había dicho antes de ir al campus de Pensilvania. «Mer, eres divertida. Los mejores momentos de mi vida lo he pasado contigo mas en la universidad nadie sabrá que éramos unas frikis. Quiero decir, somos demasiado bonitas para ser solo cerebritos, y en la universidad todos serán listos. Así que podremos ser geniales y fabulosas a la vez.» Mer vio la pulsera negra que le había dado su amiga con el fin de que ambas al devolver los amuletos debían tener como mínimo una historia que contar.

\- Sí - soltó Mer sin dudarlo.

Mérida entro detrás de Punzie. Miraba para todos lados, como si no supiera que hacer.

\- ¡Tranquila! - grito Punzie al ver a la pelirroja - ¡Diviértete!  
Minutos después la figura de la rubia había desaparecido, Mer camino entre la gente y se acerco a la barra del lugar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo el barman.

Y una sombra cayo sobre ella, cubriendo momentáneamente las diferentes tipos de luces. Y entonces Mérida oye un risita. Miró hacia arriba. No podía ver a la persona que estaba de frente de ella por las luces blancas aun parpadeando. Pero pudo oírlo.

\- Ella no quiere nada - dijo - no le des nada, ser nueva y estar ebria. No es la mejor forma de conocer gente.

Mérida agudizó la vista y consiguió ver que el tipo era alto y delgado. Su cabello de distintos colores de rubios (prácticamente blanco) y sus ojos de un azul casi celeste de tan claros. Tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, y él inclino su cabeza para poder obsérvala.

\- Mi nombre es Jack - elevo la voz - Debes ser de la residencia Berk.  
¿Me espías?  
\- Todos los nuevos suelen estar ahí - dijo como si le leyera el pensamiento - ¿Y si salimos para hablar mejor?  
Ella asintió y siguió al peliblanco entre la multitud. Salieron de la gran casa y Jack se sentó en el pasto del jardín, Mérida junto a él.

\- ¿Eres de la residencia Berk?-  
\- Pues sí -  
\- Lo sabia - sonrió y miro a la gente bailar - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

\- Mer - dijo ella.

\- Okay, Mérida - dijo él sonriendo - sabes qué es lo gracioso de estar en una fiesta llena de ebrios.

Jack cogió su móvil y cliqueó el reproductor de música, momentáneamente la música paso de ser "lean on" a "shake it off" de Taylor Swift.

\- Que todos los emborrachados bailan así - apunto a la pista de baile.  
Mérida se rió.

\- Parecieran que se electrocutan - dijo ella entre risitas.

Jack rio más fuerte.

\- Nunca lo había visto de esa manera - se levantó y estiro su mano en dirección a Mer - ¿Te electrocutarías conmigo?

Mérida asintió riendo, cogió la mano que Jack le ofrecía y ambos comenzaron a hacer pasos de bailes imitando a los chicos que yacían adentro de la casa. Llegando a un momento en el que ellos se veían más ridículos que los borrachos.


	2. Chapter 2

A las siete la alarma del reloj empezó a sonar y Mer se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió, junto a Rapunzel, a la cafetería.

Ambas miraron el triste menú que se les daba y Mer termino pidiendo un sándwich de queso, té y patatas fritas con sal de las cuales se había convertido en adicta.

\- que desayuno más raro.

Después que Mer había escuchado esa voz durante toda la noche, la reconoció de inmediato.

Ella levantó la vista y Jack estaba ahí con una media sonrisa como si recién acabara de despertar.

\- ¿Raro? - dijo Mérida caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba Punzie - ¿Por qué?.

\- En muchos sentidos... No son las nueve de la mañana. Así que el té tiene sentido. Pero las patatas fritas son propios del almuerzo -.

\- Las donuts no me apetecen - se excusó ella.

\- Definitivamente. Por eso como afueras del campus.

\- Si comes afuera ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo mer levantando una de sus cejas.

Jack rio entre dientes.

\- Quería hablar contigo.

Y Mérida sintió como un fuego dentro de sí, subía por la garganta y se posaba en sus mejillas colocándolas de un rojo intenso. Jack sonrió, se acerco a Mer y maldijo en su mente la bandeja que los separaba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo él para cortar el silencio.

\- Sí - susurro ella.

Una chica de corto cabello multicolor, se acercaba a ellos junto con un chico de cabello castaño. Jack los vio acercarse y dijo:

\- Debo irme - Mérida miro hacia la puerta de entrada y los vio - Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos - dijo la pelirroja, y vio al joven peliblanco alejarse en dirección a los dos chicos.

Mérida siguió su camino hacia la mesa. Jack la vio sentarse con Rapunzel.

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo la rubia al ver a su pelirroja amiga.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo ella.

\- ¡Tú y Jack! - exclamo Rapunzel con una sonrisa muy similar al Gato Rizón, de oreja a oreja - ¿Cómo lo conoces?

\- Nos conocimos en la fiesta de Bienvenida -

\- Uau. Pareciera que se conocieran de toda la vida- dijo Rapunzel dándole una mordida a su dona con glaseado rosa.  
Y el timbre sonó. Mérida se dirigió a la clase de química con la advertencia de Punzie "Debes contarme sobre Jack en el almuerzo" y se sentó en el primer puesto desocupado. Tiempo después, a su lado, se sentó una chica de cabello anaranjado.

Mer sonrió.

\- Hola, soy Mérida.

\- Yo Anna - dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Será prima de Corona? Se pregunto Mer.  
El profesor había pedido que hicieran grupos de cuatro integrantes. Anna sonrió a Mérida, claramente iban a hacer juntas el proyecto.

\- ¿Podemos ser con ustedes? - dijo una chica.

\- Pues claro - dijo Anna.

Ambos chicos se sentaron frente a Anna y Mer.

\- Yo soy Toothiana y él es Hipo -.

Mérida sonrió.


End file.
